Brighter Darkness
by lrigD
Summary: Ron/Hermione fluff. I can honestly not think of a summary, so just read the story to know what it's about.
1. Chapter 1

You've guessed it: it ain't mine

You've guessed it: it ain't mine.

So, here's another HP fanfic. Very off-key, probably, but just go with it, ok?

--

It hurts her. It hurts her, every time he calls here a know-it-all, every time he shouts at her. She has an idea of why, but doesn't want to think about it. The countless number of insults from Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson somehow hurt much less. They were just pathetic. Ron wasn't. Hermione knew she was a know-it-all. She knows she better ought to not say things out loud, but she can't always help it. It makes thing back to normal. Every time she finds herself staring at him, at his bright red hair or his clear blue eyes, she loses her head. It scares her. She has never lost her head before at the mere sight of someone's eyes or hair. She is not sure she wants to lose her heads just yet. So she happily joins in a conversation which is bound to end in an heated argument, glad things somehow turn back to normal. And when she storms up her dormitory, panting and very angry, she feels a strange satisfaction. When she curls up in her bed, rocks herself forth and back and cries silently in her pillow, a small part in her doesn't mind crying, doesn't mind the arguments.

Hermione can read the signs she is giving off. She knows why she loses her head when she sees him, when her heart suddenly stops for a split second, why she feels so odd at times. She knows why she has dreams about him and why her mind sometimes wanders off while she pretends to look in her books. But she doesn't want to acknowledge it. It opens a whole new world – a world mostly unfamiliar to her. Her experiences with Viktor are nothing compared to what she feels now. Viktor was mainly a try-out, someone she was too afraid of hurting to admit she didn't care for him as he seemed to care for her. He was nice, but not her type. Her heart already belonged to someone else back then, although she wasn't much aware of that at the time. But now she was, at least more, and she couldn't stop herself hoping – hoping that he saw her as more than "just friends". It was what she hoped – that he would admit he liked her, too, maybe even loved her, and they could spend times together. Different times, closer times. Being a friend was great, but sometimes she felt a desperate urge to run up at him, run her hands through his hair, _touch_ him.

As time passed, she found herself staring more than ever, dreaming more than ever. Harry and Ron both seemed to think something was wrong with her – but she couldn't tell them what. Not even Harry, whom she trusted with her whole heart. Harry would keep silent, she knew that much, but things wouldn't be the same if she told. So she shut up, told nobody – not even Ginny, Ron's sister and a good friend.

After another row with Ron, about his schoolwork, she ran up her dormitory in tears. This argument had been worse than ever – not in words, but in how it made her feel. There wasn't a part in her mind that was satisfied now. She just felt immensely sad.  
Hermione was glad neither Parvati nor Lavender were in their dormitory. Their giggles about boys and looks made her feel nervous. Hermione did not much care about her looks. She couldn't understand why Parvati and Lavender did, when there was so many more important things in the world. But she didn't say it out loud. Parvati and Lavender had more knowledge on some subjects, and sometimes Hermione found it useful to listen to their whispered conversations.  
Now, however, she was glad neither of them were up to shot her nervous glances and offering to comfort her. She didn't want any of that. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and cry her eyes out for that insensitive arse called Ronald Weasley.  
She faced the wall next to her bed and seized her pillow, pulling it in a hug. For a long time she cried, not able to control her sobs. Ron had hurt her so much, and she couldn't even tell why. Hermione had said that he and Harry should get a move with their homework. After all, exams were just a few weeks away and both of them had reason to worry for some subjects. Harry sighed, as he usually did, and said wearily that they had time. Hermione worried about him. He seemed paler than usual and a worried look dominated his eyes. She could think of some things that bothered him, but she wouldn't ask unless he told.

She knew that she sometimes pushed things too far. Boys didn't talk like girls did – she knew that all too well. Sometimes she just needed a girl responding, and for that she was grateful to have met Ginny. However, at times she wished she could talk to Harry and Ron like she could to Ginny, and found herself asking things they didn't want to answer. It was a bad habit, she knew it was, but she couldn't always help it.

She also knew shouldn't be bothering them with lectures about their homework, like she had done today. But something just snapped in her when she saw the two of them together, playing chess and talking lazily, while they had so much more to do.

A door softly opened behind her. Hermione stiffened, still facing the wall. This didn't sound like Parvati or Lavender. They were louder, more giggly, and only one person had entered the room. She continued to lay how she was, not wanting to show her tears to whoever was in the room. Maybe she was just looking for something, Hermione thought hopefully. Not for her. But she felt the unmistakable feeling of her mattress going a few inches deeper, indicating someone had sat down on it. She felt a hand tentatively sliding over her hair.

"Hermione..."  
It was Ginny. Relieved, Hermione relaxed. Ginny was fine, Ginny could see her tears. She turned around slowly and looked in the familiar face. Freckles were all over Ginny's face, making her look cute and yet mature. Her brown eyes faced Hermione worriedly.  
"Oh, Ginny," Hermione sighed. She couldn't tell his sister, could she?  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, still a bit hesitantly.  
"I – It's..." Hermione couldn't stop herself and dissolved into tears again. Ginny pushed her against her and rocked her forwards and backwards.  
"Shhh", she said, stroking Hermione's hair. "It's okay, I'm here for you."  
They sat like that for what seemed a long time, until Hermione's sobs subsided and she could control herself a bit more. With her head on Ginny's shoulder, she said: "I'm sorry, Gin... I just couldn't stay down there."  
"With Ron?" Ginny asked softly. She disentangled herself from Hermione and looked her straight in the eye. Hermione avoided her eyes. "Oh Ginny, I know he is your brother, but he can be so stupid!"  
Ginny laughed, her eyes twinkling and a little less worried.  
"I know, I've lived with him for fifteen years", she said lightly. Then her tone became more serious.  
"What happened?" Hermione looked at her. She really wanted to know. She didn't act in a kind of obliged way, like Parvati and Lavender, but in a way showing interest in Hermione's story. "They were sitting there again, talking and laughing and playing chess, and I knew neither of them had finished their essay on necessary Potion ingredients, or their article on Goblins, or their drawing of a unicorn, and I just wanted to help them, but he got all angry and said I should mind my own business, and I just couldn't stand being there anymore, with both of them staring at me as if I were their enemy, while he- " Hermione broke off, realizing she was talking to the sister of "him".

Ginny just looked at Hermione, and then simply said: "When are you going to admit it?" Hermione felt her face go red.  
"Admit what?" she said, rather hoarsely.  
"Oh, come on, you know it", Ginny said impatiently. "Just say you like him. Clear the air, so we can talk on.  
" "Who says I-", started Hermione, but Ginny cut through her. "I've seen it coming for years now, and neither of you seemed to realize it, to make a move! It's so obvious. I thought you, of all people, would see it. But – well, I can't blame you, but you never said a thing about it, though I went hinting all about. I'm fine with it, you know", she added when she saw the look on Hermione's face. "I don't own him, or something. And I would like seeing my friend and my brother together.  
" "Would you?" Hermione said. She felt that her cheeks were very red now.  
"Yes. Better you than – Madam Rosmerta, to name someone", Ginny said with a small smile.  
"Madam Rosmerta?" Hermione asked anxiously. "Do you think he likes-"  
"Oh, Hermione", Ginny said rather impatiently. "He doesn't. He likes YOU."

Hermione's mouth fell open. She had hoped for it, but it wasn't true – it couldn't be true. How could Ron like the one he always quarrelled with? _Well, you quarrel with him, too, don't you? And you like him, too, don't you?_ a small voice in her head said.  
"Why... How..." "That's the way love goes, dear", Ginny said, a small blush creeping up her face now. "I can't see why either, frankly-"  
She ducked when Hermione hit her with her pillow and pushed Hermione backwards, onto her bed.  
"But seriously", she said, when they both had stopped laughing and sat up again, "you should go on. Make a move. I know Ron; he's going to wait forever. Always the gentleman, my brother", she grimaced. "I can't", Hermione said. "Harry – we promised to take care of him, keep an eye on him. If we... you know... I don't think we would still do that."  
Ginny suddenly looked aware at the mention of Harry. "I will keep an eye on him for you", she said, blushing.  
"Ah", Hermione said. "Still?"  
"Still", Ginny confirmed. She looked Hermione in the eye.  
"And you and Ron have a chance. You both like each other. Don't deny it", she said, responding to Hermione's sceptical look, "I know it. Really, I know my brother. You can go on, you know. I don't even know Harry likes me." She blinked away the tears that were starting to appear.

"Oh, Ginny", Hermione said. She reached over and touched Ginny's knee. "I'm sure he likes you, too. Or at least noticed you. In fact..." she thought back at how odd Harry's behaviour had been the last couple of weeks and frowned.  
"What?" Ginny said hopefully.  
"Well, Harry _has_ been acting rather strangely lately", Hermione started. "Absent-mindedly, and he sighs much more, and sometimes avoids to look at me. I don't know if... but it does make sense... Ginny!"  
"No", Ginny said. "You can't tell me now – do you think?"  
"Yes, I do!" Hermione shrieked. "It makes perfect sense! His absent way of behaving lately... His glances around the Common Room... His reaction to Ron talking about his family..."  
Ginny looked beyond happy. "So... you really think so?" she asked to be sure.  
"Well, I'm not sure", Hermione said, a small crease appearing between her brows. "But it _could_ be... And if it were-" Hermione's eyes suddenly widened, "-that would be so great! I would be family!"  
"Wow", said Ginny, laughing relieved now. "Don't push it that far just yet, please. And what about _you_? We have to do something before getting all excited."  
"Oh, don't spoil it", Hermione said, but her eyes glinted and a happy smile spread across her face. "We can dream!"  
And that's what they did.

Okay, the ending is really cheesy, I know. I have a problem with endings.


	2. Chapter 2

You've guessed it: it ain't mine

The second part of my story. It's still not mine, it'll never be and I'm content with that.

Enjoy…

--

She started acting very aware around Ron. Her heart jumped every time they touched, mostly unnoticed and accidental, but still exciting. Or it was for Hermione. She still didn't dare to hope for more, but she certainly _looked_ for more. Any signs that confirmed what Ginny had been saying. She didn't find much, but that could also be due to herself when being around Ron. She did notice something that made her positive about Harry's feelings towards Ginny. Over the next few weeks, she kept seeing Harry looking at Ginny, a strange look in his face, as if to protect her and all the same getting closer to her. He would look down when he saw Hermione looking, however, and usually blushed slightly. But Hermione didn't mind; she was afraid she had that same protective, tender look whenever she looked at Ron.

One evening, the three of them sat in the Common Room, all working at a particularly difficult essay Snape wanted to be handed in in a week. Ron and Harry had decided to take advantage of her, and start it the same time she did. However, they did not pay much attention to their duties: both shot glances around the Common Room and at each other. Hermione wondered what was up with them, but she knew better than to ask. After a while, though, it became too difficult to ignore.

"What's wrong?" she asked nonchalantly, straightening up above _A Thousand and One Potions and Their Ways of Working_. Ron and Harry both gave her annoyed looks.  
"What?' Hermione asked. She felt a temper rising. "You stare around the room as if nothing else exists. And you, Harry, have been acting very strange lately, though I think I know why, and I wish _you_ would, too,"-she pointed at Ron- "because-" She stopped, terrified. A blush crept up her face, she felt it burn. _Please, let him not understand it. Let him not understand it. Let him- _

She looked at her two friends, struggling to keep a straight face. Ron looked puzzled, as usual, but Harry gave her an odd glance.  
"What d'you..." he started. Then he smiled widely: a knowing and appreciative smile. Hermione felt a bit more comfortable.

"What?" Ron asked, looking from one to another. "Nothing", they said in unison. Hermione bent over her book again and didn't speak, but she could see both boys giving her glances. Harry doodled absent-mindedly on his piece of parchment. Ron, to Hermione's surprise, looked very concentrated as he wrote mysterious things on _his_ piece of parchment.

"Hermione", he said after a while, his voice a bit nervous, "could you help me with this?" He pointed at his parchment. "What is it?' Hermione asked, rather impatiently, and she bent over Ron's essay. He had written several words in it. Hermione had a bit trouble decoding them, but she finally read: _"Stay here with me after Harry has gone to bed. We need to talk."_ Hermione looked at Ron questioningly, but he didn't look at her.  
"D'you think it's okay?" he asked pointedly.  
"Oh, yes, it is", Hermione answered, trying to keep her voice casual.

All three of them stayed up unusually long. Around midnight, the whole room was empty, apart from Ron, Harry and Hermione, who were still working on homework. They weren't very busy with it anymore, though, and sat back, resting and thinking. Harry rubbed his eyes.  
"I'm going to bed," he mumbled. Hermione eyed him worriedly. Maybe Harry noticed it, because he said rather harshly: "I'm just tired. 'Night." He went up to the boys' dormitories. Hermione waited until he had disappeared, then turned to Ron. "What is it?" she asked again, this time in a different kind of voice. "We need to talk," Ron said. He looked quite embarrassed and avoided her eyes. "What was that all about?"  
Hermione held back a sigh. This was what she had been afraid of. "What was what all about?" she asked to win time.

"You know," Ron answered impatiently. "You want _me_ to act like Harry? Something more is going on there." Hermione was mildly surprised –she thought he'd have figured it out by now- but didn't let it show. "I... It was nothing," she snapped. "Forget it. I'm going-" But Ron grabbed a handful of robes. "You stay here," he growled. Hermione turned and stared at him. Growling wasn't like Ron.  
"We need to talk," Ron said again.  
"Well, can't it wait until tomorrow? I am rather tired," Hermione said. She didn't know what to expect, and didn't want to find out. _But perhaps..._, a small voice in her head said. _Let's just see what it's about, shall we?_  
"Just sit down and listen", said Ron. "You don't even know what I want to talk about. Wait until you've heard so before you go up." That sounded so reasonable Hermione couldn't bring in anything against it.  
"Well, alright," she said, and sat down on the sofa, next to Ron. She sat quite close to him and thought she felt his heat. To distract herself, she muttered "Incendo," and was satisfied when she saw bright flames appear in the smouldering fireplace.

"Thanks," Ron said gratefully. "Now..." He turned to Hermione, which was quite difficult, seeing their lack of space. His knee bumped against Hermione's leg, but neither moved. Hermione tried not to stare at it. _It's only a knee_, she told herself. _Nothing to worry about._ She turned to Ron expectantly. "Well, I wanted to talk about... Harry," Ron started. Hermione felt a slight wave of disappointment. "He's been acting really strange lately, like you said. And I thought ... well, it sounded like you know more 'bout it." He blushed a bit at these words.  
"Er..." Hermione hesitated. Could she tell Ron safely? She knew his protectiveness where it concerned family. "Well, I think he... likes someone."

Ron's face brightened up. "That's all? Who d'you reckon he likes, then? He never told me..."  
"Maybe he isn't sure yet," Hermione said. "But I... I think he likes... Don't get angry Ron, but I think he likes Ginny." "Ginny?" Ron roared, quite loud.  
"Shh!" Hermione hushed, looking around. This wasn't a conversation that was supposed to be overheard.  
"Okay – but Ginny? My sister? Harry?" Ron looked utterly bewildered. "What's he see in _her_?"  
"Your sister is very nice, Ron," Hermione said stiffly.  
"Well, yeah, but she's a year younger! And – oh – you think she likes him, too?"  
"That is Ginny's own business," Hermione said. She knew the answer, but she wasn't going to tell Ron. "You can't stop it, Ron." She looked at him. His eyes were glinting and there was something odd about his face.  
"I know I can't, but if he ever hurts her – or she hurts him, for that matter..." Hermione laughed.  
"You don't have to worry for them, Ron. They're old enough to figure things out themselves. They will make a move, I'm sure – someday."

With these words, she stood up and took her bag. "Now, I'm going up. See you to-"  
"Wait," said Ron. He frowned. "What did you mean, saying you hoped I'd act like him too?" _Oh no_, Hermione thought. This was the hard part.

"Well," she said, wishing she didn't blush, "it'd be nice if you were ... you know, if you liked someone, too. No one in particular, but I think it would be nice, because then all three of us-" She stopped again. What was _wrong_ with her? Why couldn't she just shut up for once? _Why?_  
"What?" Ron said blankly. "You like someone, then?" Hermione gave him a quick look. He seemed to be struggling to keep his composure, and suddenly she felt sorry for him.  
"Uh...Yes, I do," she said steadily. "But I really have to go now, tomorrow is-" She started walking away, but Ron grabbed her robes once more.  
"Who?" he asked. "Who d'you like?" Hermione gasped. He was still holding her robes, causing them to wrap up around her body far too tightly. Ron let go of her robes. "Sorry," he said, but he didn't show any remorse. "So, who is it?" He looked very eager and curious now.

Hermione thought quickly. He was bound to find out someday, so for that matter it wasn't so important. But it would change everything between them very rapidly. She wasn't sure she wanted that – friendship was great. She hadn't forgotten Ron's reaction on Viktor. But that had been Viktor... This was Ron. He was familiar to her. She thought she knew him quite well, and wouldn't mind getting to know him even better. "You," she said softly. So soft she almost couldn't hear herself, but Ron seemed to have caught it.  
"Me?" he asked, his mouth hanging open. "You like ... me?"

Hermione turned around and ran to the stairs to her bedroom. She couldn't face him right now.  
"Hermione," she heard Ron call after her, but she didn't turn around. "Hermione, wait!" he shouted, and there was a tone in his voice she had never heard before. She turned around again despite her earlier thoughts. He looked so cute and worried that she couldn't quite run up further. He also looked lost and ashamed.

"I don't mind ... you feeling ... you know," he said hoarsely. "It's... well, I-"  
Hermione's heart missed a beat. Was he trying to say what she thought, what she hoped he said? She waited, giving him the time to gather his courage and words.  
"I... Well, I ... I like you, too." He glanced at Hermione to see what impact his words had, but looked away when she looked him straight in the eye. "You do?" she said breathlessly. He nodded, going redder than ever. It made Hermione want to hug him, to ease him. But she had lost her control already tonight, and wasn't planning on letting it happen again. They simply stood there, both looking at each other. Then Ron made a sudden movement, as if to go up.  
"You can't," said Hermione. She walked back down, still looking at Ron. He was beginning to go red again, but didn't look away. Then they stood facing each other. Hermione knew she was red, too, and she felt rather hot.

Being allowed to watch Ron openly was better than Hermione had ever thought. Her eyes went over his bright red hair, the hair she had always wanted to touch. It clashed terribly with his red colour, but it also made him look vulnerable. His brilliant blue eyes shone brightly and had a hint of longing in them, which made Hermione feel even hotter. His lips showed a slight smile, and his chest was definitely beginning to be a man's one – broader, somehow more mature than it used to be. She didn't dare looking further down, but instead invested her eyes upon his once more. He was looking at her, too, his eyes resting on her hair. Hermione laughed; she couldn't help herself. "I know it's horrible," she said, putting her hand on it in a vague attempt to make it flatter.

"It's brilliant," he said, not taking his eyes off it. He stared at it for another while, and only stopped when Hermione softly said: "I... I think we'd better get up now. It's-" she quickly checker her watch-"almost one in the morning. We need to get up early tomorrow. And Harry is probably wondering where you're staying." "Yeah," Ron said. "Yeah, Harry..."

Hermione walked up to him. "Goodnight," she said quietly, standing on her toes to kiss Ron on his cheek. "G'night", Ron answered, giving her a kiss on her cheek in return. Hermione felt the piece of skin which he has kissed burn and knew she wouldn't lose that feeling ever. It took her a great deal of self-control not go up at him and kiss him again, but she managed to stay put. He seemed to be fighting himself, too, because he got a hazy look over him. They stood there silently for a moment, Hermione resting her head against his shoulder. It was nice, standing like that. After a short moment of hesitation, Ron laid his hands clumsily on her back, as if to protect her. They had hugged before, but those hugs had been brief and somehow uncomfortable. This felt more natural, more right. This was perfect.

After a while, she reluctantly let go of Ron. "We should really go now," she sighed.  
"Yeah," Ron said again.  
"Well, goodnight, then," Hermione said. She really did want to go up now. Her legs felt like pudding; she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand on them. Ron bent over and kissed her cheek once more, her other cheek now.  
"Sleep well," he said in a reassuring voice. Hermione briefly wondered why he should reassure her of anything, but didn't give it much thought. She looked at him one more time, then walked to the girls' dormitories. She heard Ron moving away, too, and didn't look back until she was near the door. It was too dark now to see anything but the still smouldering fire. Hermione smiled into the darkness and knew that the coming days were going to be much, much nicer.


End file.
